


And I Love You, Too.

by ApathyPrism



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApathyPrism/pseuds/ApathyPrism
Summary: Darkness. That was all he could see - no, that was all he could.. feel. Wrapping around him, like a snake. A serpent. Something that did not belong. It did not feel natural. It did not feel right. It was dark, and he was light.





	And I Love You, Too.

Darkness. That was all he could see - no, that was all he could.. feel. Wrapping around him, like a snake. A serpent. Something that did not belong. It did not feel natural. It did not feel _right_. It was dark, and he was light. 

 

Eyes snapped open as Leonard shot straight up, a chill crawling down his spine. He panicked, breath quickening, heart rate accelerating, as he clutched onto his shirt. Next to him, a woman stirred. He glanced down at her, still attempting to breathe, to steady himself, to catch his -

 

A hand reached out and set down on his shoulder. He stiffened. That familiar, warm touch. It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel real. He shifted his weight, shying away from it. He looked at her hand, and then across to her face. She was still laying down. He blinked a couple of times, and then grasped his hair with one hand, sighing as he glanced down at his lap. He tried to start.

 

_ “I had another”- _

_ “I know.” _

 

Leonard let out another sigh, heavier this time, as he looked at his girlfriend. God, she was always so quick to jump the gun when he said anything. Not that he minded it that much, since she was typically right. She was always right. About everything.

 

_ “Tex, I... just. I’m so sick of this.” _

_ “Of what?” _

 

He shot her a slightly mockingly irritated glance. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Tex grinned at his expression. Leonard rolled his eyes, and laid back down, staring at the ceiling.

 

_ “Of the thoughts. Of the dreams. The... nightmares...” _

_ “Of almost losing you.” _

 

Tex went silent at the last comment. She sighed, turning over - stealing most of the blankets as Leonard yelped.

 

_“Te - ex!”_ , He whined, softly.

_“...Dumbass,”_ She replied, eventually. _“You know you won’t lose me that easy.”_

 

Leonard rolled over, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she mumbled in slight complaint. 

  
_“Leonard, sto - op...”_ She murmured, lowering her head.

_ “Too bad. You’re caught in my grasp now! Now I’m not losing you ever.” _

 

She grunted, rolling over to face him. He stuck his tongue out at her. A tear rolled from his eye to his chin. She blinked, resting her head against his chest.

 

_ “Hey... stop crying, dumbass..” _

_“...Sorry.”_ He mumbled, nuzzling the top of her hair.

 

She sighed, wrapping her arms around him after wiggling an arm under his torso. Now both of them were warm. Both of them were together. No one was losing anyone.

_ “God, you’re so stupid, Leonard.” _

_ “Wow, thanks. Way to be comforting...” _

 

They both giggled, and he closed his eyes. 

 

It may be dark in his dreams. It may be dark, with seemingly no way out, with no escape from the nightmare that it was. It may be overwhelming and intrusive and hard to comprehend and process and explain.

 

But he was light. He had his shore. As long he kept that shore in mind, the tide could not take him in. It could not overwhelm him. He could overcome the waves, and swim to shore every morning. He had to.

 

_ “Good night Leonard. I’ll see you in the morning.” _

_... _

_.... _

 

_ “Right. Good night.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no story updates. I just want to focus on short one shots for now. Yeehaw.


End file.
